


Why I Love You

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, True Love, comforting rob, prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt: Aaron is having some doubts as to why Robert would want him, so Robert explains. (AKA we all need some fluff so here you go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Love You

Aaron watched from the bar as Robert talked to the man in the corner. They were sitting at a table going through papers and talking intently,  
"Who's that?"  
Aaron turned to his mum,  
"Hmm?"  
Chas leant against the bar and nodded toward Robert,  
"Taking to Robert."  
Aaron looked back at them,  
"He's a client."  
Chas looked at him,  
"He's gorgeous."  
Aaron looked back over at the man; his mum wasn't wrong- the man was tall, with olive skin and dark hair that he'd slicked back. He dressed well; showing off his muscles arms when he moved. His green eyes watched Robert carefully as the man talked to him and Aaron immediately felt inferior as he tried not to focus on the fact that his boyfriend looked so good with the man, like he belonged with someone like that.  
"Is he?"  
Chas looked at him and pinched his cheeks,  
"Not as gorgeous as you."  
Aaron batted her hand away,  
"Get off."  
Chas grinned at him and he sighed,  
"I'm going out back."  
He got up, walking through the back into the living room.

He was reading about motorbikes when Robert walked in,  
"Hey. Why’d you leave?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Didn't need me did you?"  
Robert frowned and moved Aaron's legs from the coffee table so he could sit opposite Aaron.  
"Right. What's wrong?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Meeting go well did it?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah. Went fine. Now talk."  
Aaron tapped his thumb against the magazine and then shook his head,  
"Doesn't matter."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Aaron...come on. What is it?"  
Aaron sighed again and Robert leant forward, pushing his hands up Aaron's thighs,  
"Talk to me. We promised no more secrets."  
"Do you fancy him?"  
Robert started slightly,  
"You what?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"That man. Did you fancy him? I wouldn't blame you, everyone else did. He's better looking than me."  
Robert frowned,  
"Excuse me?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I mean...I get it. Why do you want me when you could have-"  
"What? A straight guy who's a bit of a douche?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert moved so he could kneel between his legs,  
"Aaron...I mean this in the best possible way because I love you...but are you an idiot?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Don't call me an idiot."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"Aaron...Aaron Aaron Aaron."  
Aaron looked at him and shrugged slightly,  
"I get it. Why would you even want me when there are people like that?"  
Roberts face changed as he realised that Aaron was serious,  
"You think that I could possibly want anyone else when I have you?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Oi."  
Robert shifted slightly closer,  
"You are the most...beautiful...hey look at me."  
Aaron looked at him and Robert nodded,  
"Come with me."  
He stood up and held his hand out,  
"Come on."  
He led Aaron upstairs and closed his door,  
"Robert..."  
"Shh."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Where shall I start eh?"  
He leant in and kissed Aaron's lips gently,  
"Your lips are the best lips I've ever kissed. I love them. I love how they can make me feel. How when you press them on me I feel better about life."  
He cupped Aaron's face,  
"Your smile...it's such a great smile  
"I love your eyes. They're so perfect. So kind."  
He pushed a hand through Aaron's hair,  
"Your hair...I love your hair. I love it more when it you don't slick it down so much. First thing in the morning when it's curly."  
He smiled and Aaron closed his eyes for a moment then looked back up at Robert who was still running a hand through his hair,  
"I love your bed head. You think I don't? You have any idea how much I love waking next to you? Watching you sleep? You're adorable."  
Aaron laughed then bit his lip,  
"You're so handsome. Why would I ever want anyone else when I have to restrain myself from grabbing you and kissing you all the time? You honestly think that I could feel that way about anyone else? Come on."  
He dropped his hand from Aaron's face and took his hands in his,  
"Aaron do you honestly need to know why I'd want you?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I just can't help but think about it. I mean look at you and then look at me. I don't understand why you'd want me."  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron I'm in love with you. You're the one thing I want for the rest of my life. I want you because I want the life I can have with you. You are the most beautiful man in the world to me."  
Aaron shrugged and looked away. Robert grinned and lifted his head to look at him,  
"Fine. You wanna know what else I love?"  
He put his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"Start at the beginning shall I? The way you're a grumpy bastard in the morning but you're the cuddliest thing I have ever known. It's like waking up with an octopus."  
Aaron couldn't help the snort of laughter; Robert grinned and carried on,  
"The way you're a freak with food- I mean who actually makes cereal with hot milk? It's insane but I love it. I love how you always make sure the coffee machine is on when I get up. I love how you buy the biggest paper but you only read about a tenth of it."  
Aaron slid his hands along Roberts arms,  
"I love how...hard you've worked to get to where you are. You built that place up and look at you now. You're amazing."  
Aaron leant in and rested his head against Roberts shoulder as the man hugged and laughed,  
"I love...I love the noise you make when you fall asleep."  
Aaron turned his head and kissed Roberts neck,  
"You make these squeaky sounds and I swear to god it's the cutest sound."  
He wiggled his body away from Aaron who had dug his fingers into Roberts stomach and tickled him. Robert looked at him and cupped his face,  
"Aaron, there is not one side of you that doesn't make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. The fact that I get to wake up and know that Aaron Livesy loves me? My god...I don't know what I did to deserve that."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Roberts face softened and he smiled softly,  
"Aaron..."  
He leant in and kissed him gently,  
"I can go on all day about why I want you. All I want is you."  
He pushed a hand gently through his hair again then leant in and kissed his head,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I guess."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Well what else can I do?"  
Aaron put his hands on Roberts waist and shrugged,  
"Dunno..."  
He met Roberts eye and bit his lip as he smiled; Robert laughed,  
"Oh...oh okay...it's like that is it?"  
Aaron nodded and laughed as Robert latched onto his throat and walked him back to the bed. They fell onto the mattress as their lips met.  
"I love you."  
Aaron cupped Roberts face as he said it. Robert brushed their noses together,  
"I love you more."  
Aaron smiled into the next kiss; all thoughts of the man downstairs forgotten as Robert showed him exactly how much he loved him.


End file.
